Es Navidad
by Anais Cefiro
Summary: Es Navidad, la nieve a comenzado a caer.Ukyo mira al cielo poblado de nubarrones.Y mira caer los inmaculados copos a la tierra.Le maravilla.Le parece casi un milagro...


****

**ES NAVIDAD...**

¿No es precioso?...

Todas esas luces, todos esos adornos, las noche buenas, los obsequios, la gente que va y viene, todos esos rostros sonrientes...

Toda esa alegría que se me contagia por la piel...

Pero yo no me siento feliz...

Camino distraída por las calles de Nerima...

El ver las luces y toda esa gente sonriente me hace sentir bien...

Hace frío...

Tal vez debí traer un abrigo en vez de solo este suéter sobre mi vestido blanco...

Observo todo a mi alrededor...

La época se trasluce en todo lo que miró...

Cascabeles... 

Dulces...

Villancicos...

Adornos en rojo, dorado y verde....

Para todas las personas es una época feliz...

Casi...

Para mi, lo es...

Por lo menos lo era...

Papa siempre me tenia alguna sorpresa

después de que cerrábamos el negocio de Okonomiyaquis...

Y cuando vivía mama...

Como se esforzaba ella para que esto fuera realmente especial...

Desde que llegué a Tokyo mi Navidad se tiño un poco de gris...

Mi única familia esta a un mar de distancia de aquí...

Hasta ahora había tenido amigos con quien celebrarla...

Y este año no será la excepción...

Pero me hacia tanta ilusión pensar en que él pasaría Navidad conmigo...

Cielos...

Como vuela el tiempo...

Aun era verano cuando todo comenzó...

Las clases estaban por empezar...

Y tu apareciste...

Aun te dolía...

Ranma y Akane habían sorprendido a todos

declarándose su amor...

Yo aun luchaba también por aceptarlo...

Y creímos que era eso por lo que no la pasábamos bien juntos...

Nos hacíamos compañía en el dolor...

Empezamos a salir...

Cada vez con más frecuencia...

Cada vez pasabas más tiempo en el restauran...

Y cuando me di cuenta, no quise creerlo....

Pense que era un cariño de hermanos lo que sentía por ti...

Pero tu me demostraste que estaba equivocada...

Recuerdo muy bien ese día...

Hacia calor y me invitaste a tomar un helado...

Dijiste que estabas aburrido y querías dar una vuelta...

De regreso a mi casa no querías marcharte...

Pense que solo querías bromear conmigo...

Así que me fastidie del juego y me acerque para despedirme...

Entonces me tomaste de la mano y te acercaste a mi...

Me diste un suave beso sobre los labios...

Y me miraste...

Yo estaba tan sorprendida...

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- _

- ¿Quieres que te lo diga aquí?- Estabamos parado debajo de un árbol de cerezo cerca de un parque de mi casa- ¿No preferirías un lugar más romántico?.-

Y solo sonreí...

_- Ukyo, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.-_

Dije que si, sin pensarlo siquiera...

Sin hacer preguntas...

Debí de haberlo pensado...

Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes...

Pero eso no importa...

Ya no se puede regresar el tiempo...

¿Me arrepiento?...

No, no estoy arrepentida...

Estos meses que pasamos juntos fueron una de las cosas más bellas de mi vida...

Tan solo ver tu sonrisa me hacia feliz...

Incluso ahora lo hace...

¿Cómo arrepentirme de sentir tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello o mi cintura?...

¿Cómo arrepentirme de nuestros besos?...

¿Cómo arrepentirme de escucharte decir "Te amo" mientras sonreías y me mirabas como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo para ti?...

¿Cómo podría arrepentirme de que me llamaras "Tu Angel"?...

Tantos recuerdos....

Nuestras caminatas antes de que cayera la tarde...

Las veladas que pasábamos platicando en mi casa...

Saber que era posible encontrarme contigo al salir de la escuela...

Que rápido transcurrieron los meses...

Aun tengo guardada la rosa que me regalaste en el cajón de la mesa de noche...

Quise sacarla de ahí y tirarla lejos...

Pero no pude siquiera tocarla sin ponerme a llorar...

¿Por qué?...

¿Por qué te fuiste?...

¿Por qué no te importo lo que teníamos?...

¿Acaso solo jugaste conmigo?...

¿Por qué fui tan tonta?...

¿Por qué te deje ir?...

El viento helado pega sobre mi rostro, es como sentir millones de pequeños alfileres pinchando al mismo tiempo...

Veo una pareja que abrazada se protege del frío...

Ambos sonríen...

Sonríen...

Que bella es su sonrisa...

Sonrió con ellos...

Recuerdo...

Tal vez solo yo lo recuerdo...

Una noche lluviosa...

Quedamos atrapados bajo el resguardo de un puente...

Solo nosotros dos...

Odias más que nada en el mundo mojarte...

Así que esperamos...

Entonces tomaste mi mano...

Y pusiste en ella aquella pequeña medalla en forma de corazón...

Mientras me dabas un beso....

Con una hermosa sonrisa, me dijiste:...

_-¡Feliz primer aniversario!-_

Siento un pinchazo en el corazón..

Me llevo las manos al cuello...

Ahí estaba...

Me aferro al pasado con mis delgados dedos...

Me aferro a los recuerdos de un corazón roto...

Fue en una tarde de otoño...

Le deje ir...

Sabía que era lo mejor...

Pero no recordaba como puede llegar a doler el corazón...

_Uky, tengo que irme un tiempo, Akane me pidió que la entrenara, parece que Shampoo la ha retado y no quiere decirle nada a Ranma...-_

Los celos invadieron mi corazón, desee impedir ese viaje con todas mis fuerzas, desee que fuera una broma, pero no lo hice, le sonreí a Ryoga y le dije que podía hacer lo que quisiera, leía en su mirada que él me quería solo a mí, no tenía ninguna razón para dudar... 

Así que lo deje ir...

Libre...

Sin nada que lo atara a mi...

Era un riesgo muy grande...

Pero si él en verdad sentía algo por mí...

Volvería...

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?...

Sonrío...

Se lo prometí a él...

Le dije que sonreiría a pesar de todo....

Él prometio volver...

Y le creí...

Si...

Volvió...

Tomado del brazo de otra chica...

Como dolió...

- _Sonríe, Ukyo_. Prométeme que siempre vas a sonreír-

Lo prometí...

Lo deje libre...

Creí que realmente sus sentimientos eran fuertes...

Pero no era verdad...

Sonrío...

¿Qué más da?...

No quiero llorar...

Ranma vino a buscarme poco después de que ellos se marcharan...

- Ukyo, ¿Sabes algo de Akane?...yo...yo... pelee con ella y no... no quise decirle todas esas cosas horribles... creo que la perdí...-

Ranma estaba desecho, yo no sabía que decirle, así que solo lo abrace y le dije lo que Ryoga me había dicho.

- Creo que Ryoga se fue con ella para cuidarla, ya veras como ambos regresan y las cosas serán como siempre.-

Intenté creer eso...

Pero algo dentro de mi me atormentaba...

Me llenaba de dudas...

Maldita intuición...

Tenía razón...

Cuando por fin regresaron, Ryoga me contó que esta vez Akane había llegado a su limite, que ya no soportaba más insultos, más malos tratos, más batallas... que quería darse la oportunidad de ser feliz y él, prometio ayudarla...

_Yo no quería dejarte Ukyo, las cosas se dieron y....-_

Ryoga se veía triste, pero decidido...

¿Qué podía hacer?...

¿Qué más podía hacer?...

No se de donde saque fuerzas...

Pero hice lo que creí lo mejor...

Si esa es tu decisión yo la respeto, espero que sigamos siendo amigos.- Sonreí tristemente mientras le tendía la mano a Ryoga.

Ya había pasado un mes...

Y aun me dolía tanto...

**El Dojo Tendo **

**Víspera de Navidad por las noche.**

Te pasa algo Ryoga.-

No, nada Akane.- El chico suspira y sigue contemplando el jardín del Dojo. Akane se sienta junto a él en el cobertizo y se recarga sobre su hombro.

Entonces será mejor que entremos, hace mucho frío aquí.-

La chica le sonríe con dulzura, le encanta esa sonrisa, tiene el efecto de iluminar cualquier día gris, él lo sabe muy bien. Todo es tan perfecto ahora, casi parece un sueño...

Tal vez lo sería si no fuera por...

Como fue capaz de herirla tanto...

Como fue capaz de hacerle eso...

Ella le había dado la más grande prueba de su amor...

Lo dejo libre para que buscara su propia felicidad...

Sacrificando la suya...

Definitivamente ella era un ángel...

Un ángel de hermosos cabellos y ojos castaños...

Un ángel que ponía pasión y alegría a todo lo que hacia...

Simplemente un ángel...

De pronto algo le preocupa...

¿Esta bien todo esto?...

¿Esta bien lastimar a un ángel por su propio egoísmo?...

¿Esta bien perder la amistad de un amigo de la infancia por esa chica que ahora se acurruca junto a él?...

La mira y espontáneamente una pregunta surge de sus labios...

- ¿Han sabido algo de Ranma?.-

No...-

La sonrisa de Akane se borra de pronto...

Sus ojos se pierden en la penumbra...

¿Dónde estará Ranma?...

Un mes y nadie lo ha visto...

Nadie ha podido saber nada de él...

Ni siquiera su buena amiga Ukyo, sabe donde esta...

¿Qué le pasara a Ukyo?...

¿Habrá sentido tanto la desaparición de Ranma?...

Se comporta igual que antes pero...

Ella siente que hay algo más...

Algo...

Una tensión cuando están en la escuela...

Una tristeza que se refleja en sus ojos aunque ella sonría...

Sin saber por que, mira a su compañero...

Él le devuelve la mirada...

Sus ojos se encuentran...

Silencio...

Y lejos...

Por las frías calles de Tokyo...

Ukyo sigue vagando...

Por una increíble coincidencia piensa en Akane...

En su sonrisa que todos los chicos alaban...

En su belleza...

En su fortaleza...

En como todos las prefieren...

Debería odiarla....

Le arrebato al hombre que amaba...

Por segunda vez...

Pero no puede...

Ella también a sufrido demasiado...

También merece algo de felicidad...

Tal vez....

En otro lugar...

En otras circunstancias...

Si el destino no girara siempre en su contra...

Pudieran haber sido amigas...

Muy buenas amigas...

¿De quien es la culpa entonces?...

De todos...

Y de Nadie...

Simplemente la vida es así...

Y uno aprende que es más fuerte de lo que cree...

Y que sigue adelante....

Es Navidad...

En el Nekohaten, Shampoo, Mousse y la bisabuela, esperaban a su invitada cocinera de Okonomiyaki...

Shampoo esta especialmente inquieta...

Sabe todo lo que ha pasado...

Espera que Ukyo realmente lo haya superado...

Sabe lo difícil que es romperte en pedazos y volverlos a pegar...

Este año la vida había dado tantas vueltas...

Mousse se acerca y la abraza por la cintura...

Shampoo voltea para abrazarlo y besarlo...

Para ellos las cosas acabaron bien...

Tenían mucho que agradecer...

Es Navidad...

Y una chica toma su mochila y la sube a su hombro...

Cierra la puerta con sumo cuidado para no hacer demasiado ruido...

Da un ultimo vistazo a su hogar...

Para marcharse amparada por las oscuras calles...

Va en busca de su felicidad...

Al fin logro dominar su orgullo...

Reconoció sus verdaderos sentimientos...

Entiende que nadie más puede ocupar su lugar...

Antes de doblar la esquina...

Mira atrás...

Y sonríe...

Piensa en los que se quedan...

Y desea de todo corazón...

que sean felices...

Es Navidad...

Y un chico corre por las calles de la ciudad, con todas sus fuerzas...

Su sentido de la orientación tal vez le falle...

Pero sabe que su corazón no lo hará...

Busca a la mujer que realmente ama...

Al ángel que nunca debió de dejar...

Tiene miedo de que ella ya lo haya olvidado...

De que le haya hecho demasiado daño...

Que no pueda perdonarlo...

Sonríe...

Es Navidad...

La nieve a comenzado a caer...

A pesar de ello la temperatura es agradable...

Ukyo mira al cielo poblado de nubarrones...

Y mira caer los inmaculados copos a la tierra...

Le maravilla...

Le parece casi un milagro...

Extiende la mano y toma uno en el aire...

Contempla extasiada los diminutos cristales...

Sonríe con alegría inmensa...

Con nuevo resplandor en sus ojos...

Con una nueva esperanza en el corazón...

_- ¡Es Navidad!...-_

**FIN**


End file.
